This invention relates to a spindle angular position orientation apparatus of a boring machine and, more particularly, to a spindle position orientation apparatus of a boring machine used for machining parts that are mass-produced, such as automotive components.
The present boring machine is used for drilling holes in mass-produced parts, such as automotive components. For good performance, the rotational orientation of a cutting tool mounted on the main spindle must be always constant when starting to cut new parts that are mounted for machining. A separate motor able to regulate its speed is typically used to so orient the main spindle. But, when this separate motor with regulable speed is used, the price of the boring machine is increased. Additionally, it is difficult to correctly orient the cutting tool to the starting orientation because of electrical errors occurring in the motor and in its controls.